makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Yuyuko Saigyouji
Bio Yuyuko Saigyouji is the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, the netherworld of the "formerly-living", but was once a living human. Long ago, after her death from suicide, her body was used to place a seal on the Saigyou Ayakashi, a dangerous youkai cherry tree, to stop it from killing innocent humans. Humans fear her because of her fearsome power and a general fear of the supernatural, but she is very cheerful and friendly. Unlike many ghosts, she resembles a living human, and her playful, good-humored personality, otherworldly beauty, and courtesan charm can have a disarming effect. She often makes bizarre and apparently nonsensical remarks and sometimes seems to overlook the obvious, leading to her characterization as an airhead or a ditz. However, at other times, she will reveal an extremely cunning and perceptive side and will also sometimes display an extraordinary level of knowledge. She seems to never take anything too seriously, though, and she loves to tease her straight-laced and eager-to-please assistant, Youmu, who is her opposite in many ways. Probably originating from the term "hungry ghost", she is also known for her incredible appetite and seems to have a food-related metaphor for any situation. Yuyuko is truly "dead and loving it." Movelist Skill Cards *Ghostly Butterfly: Yuyuko releases ghost-shape bullets from her hands that turn into homing butterflies when they reach the edge of the screen. *Spirits that Died Well: Similar to "Ghostly Butterfly", except that the ghosts turn into spears. *Lights of the Undead: Yuyuko fires a five-branched laser. *Eternal Wandering: Yuyuko creates a ring of wisps that linger on screen a bit. *Dance of the Butterfly Dream: Yuyoko steps forward and attacks with fans in both hands. *Sense of Elegance: Yuyuko twirls where she stands then swings her fan upwards, moving forward a bit and releasing a large pink slash in front that reaches high. *Sphere Bloom: Yuyuko releases a loop of pink spheres that extend forward past her and linger for a while. After a delay they begin to explode in rapid succession from first to last, becoming an intractable bullet. *Lance of the Swallowtail Crest: Yuyoko does a piercing attack using a sword-shaped fey mist. The excess power turns into butterflies on release that scatter randomly over a wide area. *Reverse Screens: Yuyoko flips backwards, clearing out the area before her. *Gifts to the Deceased: Anti-air grab. Yuyuko leaps in the air. If she comes into contact with an opponent she will kiss them, dealing damage. *Land of Death: Yuyuko makes ghosts fly out and advance towards the enemy. *Spirit-Luring Nectar: Yuyuko pauses briefly before extending her hand and creating a point of light that can be controlled as long as the button used to start the skill is held. Soon after, a set of small ghosts appear that will chase the light around. Yuyuko cannot move while she's controlling the light. Spell Cards *Deadly Butterfly "Eternal Sleep in Dreamland": Yuyuko releases several butterflies that spiral around her and spread out across the screen. *Lost Again "Gensokyo's Rise from Yomi": Yuyuko summons a bunch of ghosts to rise beneath the opponent. Last Word *Flawless Nirvana: Counter Attack. Yuyuko will start spinning and once she is hit, she will vanish before cherry blossoms float by and then she reappears above the opponent. Yuyuko then smiles before she sends down several danmaku to attack the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: She appears out of thin air and says “Oh goody. Let’s go, shall we?” *Taunt: She pulls out a bowl of riceballs and eats some. *Victory Pose: She fans herself and says “Huh? No fair, ending so soon.” She then looks at the camera and smiles. Winning Quotes You know why they call ghosts ghosts?...Right. It'll... take a while before you can fight with your feet off the ground. I've been thinking...you have the makings of a good ghost. Ah, that was horrible. Another round? Vs. self: Fantastic Ninja Art, Clone Technique. Vs. Reimu: Oh? What business do you have today? Vs. Marisa: Why is it that it's so easy to get lost in the forest? Though it's easy to get lost, you don't really get lost.... Vs. Sakuya and Viewtiful Joe: Time reverses at the extremes and breaks at the fullest. Stopping time at will like that is not a good thing. Vs. Alice and Tron: Nobody thinks much of the dolls no matter how many of them die. It is wise of you to detonate them before they get possessed by spirits! Vs. Patchouli: When it's hot, you drink hot tea. Ufufu, even though you drink hot tea when it's cold too. Vs. Youmu: Oh my, if it isn't Youmu. Have you finished sweeping the grounds? Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: The sun always rises. Your weak point comes around once every day. Vs. Yukari: Hey, Yukari... Have you had a couple screws loose in your head lately? Vs. Suika: Speaking of summer activities... It has got to be that game where you cover your eyes and smash something with a club. Suika (Watermelon) bashing. Vs. Reisen: Animals that eat nothing but bamboo grass...No way. Vs. Aya and Frank West: A newspaper for ghosts seems like it would be interesting. How about it; want to try making one? Vs. Komachi: Ah, looking for passengers this far out? You sure are passionate about your work. Vs. Sanae: The shrine over there... doesn't it get crowded with three gods in it? Hakugyokurou is many times bigger than that, but it still feels cramped. Ahh, I see. You've got no money. Shrines are like that. Vs. Utsuho: Ahh, one sun is enough, especially in this summer heat! Vs. Meiling: Tai chi chuan goes well with paper fans, it seems. Vs. Crino: Ah, that's all I have for you this summer. Having cool things in the summer is important. Vs. Morrigan: It’s always a pleasure to meet a fellow princess who is so laid back. Vs. Dante: All that talk you said about Pizza made me really hungry. I wonder what Youmu is going to make for dinner? Vs. Wriggle: I should take a side trip. I wonder if Youmu would be interested in firefly-watching? Vs. Mystia: Hold on for a moment. A small bone got stuck in my throat... Vs. Keine: You looks like a normal human now, but in fact your definitely a half-beast. Well, humans are a kind of beast too, so doesn't that make you a full beast? Vs. Kaguya: My my. It’s been a while. So how has it been since last time? Vs. Mokou: So we meet again, immortal human. I see you haven’t changed much. Vs. Asura and Guile: Don't worry. I've met your loved ones on the other side. They're at peace. Vs. Batsu: Will you stop yelling so much? You might wake the dead. I would know. I'm a ghost. Vs. Amaterasu: You do know that the whole "sun beats ghosts" thing is a bit of a red herring, now, right? Vs. Wesker: The spirits have been getting restless because you keep making their corpses into zombies. What do you have to say for yourself? Vs. Megaman and Zero: No, I'm not a robot! Haven't you ever seen a ghost?! Vs. Soki: That thing can cut the living dead? This isn't my day. Vs. Chun Li: Your father is proud of you. He always will be. Vs. Wily: Looks like my spirits possessed your robots now. You've got no hope left. Vs. Tenshi: I'd like to drink that nectar sometime. It's supposed to have a sweet flavor, yes? Vs. Cammy: I hear British cuisine is so bad it kills people. Is it true? Vs. Yuugi: Ah. Thanks for the sake! Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: The only science I'm interested in is cooking non-exploding meals. Vs. Satori: Who knew you could guess all my favorite foods. Vs. Firebrand: You look edible, now. Vs. Medicine: Poison is never edible. Vs. Anakaris: I hear the desert grows no fruit. How unbearable! Vs. Amingo: Know I know not to eat catci anymore....oh wait! It's Mushrooms that make you hallucinate! Vs. Nue: What really scares me is if we run out of food. Vs. Sonson: Are monkeys edible? Vs. Kogasa: I wonder how you'd look in a giant coconut drink. Vs. Spencer: I wonder if that arm is edible... Vs. Hina: It would suck if I became more ghostly and I was unable to eat anything. Vs. Masamune: Those six claws make you look like a cat. Vs. Kasen: I wonder if your pets can be made into a good meal. Vs. Dan: Pink like a cream-puff. I wonder if you taste like one, too. Vs. Seija: Why lower humans? They make delicious food! Vs. Ken: That looks like it hurts. Good thing I’m already dead. Vs. Murasa: How nice to meet another ghost. Would you like something to eat? Vs. Nick: Am I really that scary? Vs. Seiga: That’s pretty low, faking your own death. Vs. Nero: What spirit lies in your arm? It sounds fierce. Ending (Yuyuko mira el cuerpo derrotado de Fafnir.) Yuyuko: Oh my…. That battle against Fafnir really worked up my appetite. Hmm…I wonder what dragon tastes like… (Yuyoko is later seen eating meat with Youmu nearby.) Yuyuko: MMM! This is delicious! Want some, Youmu? Youmu: No thanks Lady Yuyoko, I’m fine. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters